


Four Times Yor Patched Loid Up and the One Time He Returned the Favor

by smallestsenpai



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Eden Academy (SPY x FAMILY), Except its really 4+1 because i can't count but shhhh, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm here to write not do arithmetic, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestsenpai/pseuds/smallestsenpai
Summary: Yor had begun lending the nurse a helping hand during her spare time before, after, and between classes.From what the nurse had told her, it’s not his first visit to the office, but it’s the first time he drops in while Yor is present.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	Four Times Yor Patched Loid Up and the One Time He Returned the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a klutz google I promise, it was research for a fic!! ;~;

**I.**

“There, all done.”

Yor sits back, looking over her work momentarily before meeting the young boy’s gaze, “Does that feel better?”

His gaze shifts from her eyes to his knee, inspecting the large bandage covering the cut that’d been there only seconds before. He swings his knee and, after ensuring it does indeed still function, beams up at her. For a brief moment, he reminds her of her younger brother, only a year or so younger than him.

“Yeah!” He flashes her a toothy grin as he hops off the cot, “Thank you miss lady!”

“You’re welcome, but please, be more careful next time, okay?” She cautions, “The courtyard is very uneven, so try not to run too much.”

“Okay! I promise!” He shouts, seemingly ignoring her advice as he dashes out the front door to the nurse’s office.

“Save your breath, dear.” Yor heard from behind her, “He’s in here practically every other day. They’re very rambunctious at that age, you know? I’m sure he’ll grow out of it eventually."

Yor turns her head slightly, watching the nurse put away the last of the paperwork she’d been dealing with since that morning. With a relieved sigh, she rises from her desk, crossing towards the door.

“I’m famished, I didn’t even have a chance to have breakfast this morning.” She groaned, looking back at Yor, “You don’t mind if I take my lunch break now, do you? Can you hold down the fort until then?”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind at all ma’am.” She offers a polite smile, “Please, go ahead, I still have some time before my next class.”

Since starting secondary school, Yor had begun lending the nurse a helping hand during her spare time before, after, and between classes. Between being informally banned from sports and other physical activities and practically shunned by the student body, the nurse’s office was one of her only safe havens on campus. Not to mention, it allowed her to put her knowledge of human anatomy and physiology into practice, one of the few courses she genuinely enjoyed and looked forward to. Though she was still only an underclassman, she worked alongside the nurse, handling smaller injuries or covering for her entirely during her scheduled breaks, much like she was doing today.

The jingle of a bell pulls her from her thoughts, a sign someone has entered the office.

“If you’re looking for the nurse, she’s currently taking her lunch break.” Yor said simply, back turned to the entrance as she busied herself organizing the medical supplies cabinet.

“How tragic, guess I’ll be bothering you for a bit.”

Weight shifts on the cot, causing it to creek against the hardwood floor.

She turns on her heel, closing the cabinet behind her. Before her sits an upperclassman whose name she’s only heard whispered amongst other students around her. Soft blond locks frame his face, one hand cradling his head, his elbow resting on one knee. The usual Eden Academy uniform replaced by the alternate attire used for physical education courses. From what the nurse had told her, it’s not his first visit to the office, but it’s the first time he drops in while Yor is present. 

“You are…” She thinks for a beat, “...Loid Forger, correct?”

“The one and only.” He grins.

“Well, I don’t know when the nurse will be back.” She replies, “I can help you if you’d rather not wait though.”

“I’d appreciate it,” He hums, “Professor Evans isn’t exactly very keen on the idea of me playing hooky and all that.”

Yor moves to stand in front of him, arms crossed over her chest as she does a quick once-over on the individual seated before her. “What seems to be the problem?” She asks, eyes focusing on his hand, “Head injury?”

“You’re pretty perceptive, aren’t you?” Loid muses, “Took a football to the head in gym, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“How are you feeling?” She questions.

“Nothing an ice pack and some ibuprofen can’t fix.” He replies casually, lying down on the cot.

“I thought you needed to get back to class.” Yor notes, eyebrows knitting together.

“Oh I do, but a few minutes won’t hurt, right?” He grins back up at her.

She purses her lips before turning around once more, opening the medicine cabinet before retrieving an ice pack from the nearby freezer. Handing them over to Loid, she returns to the cabinet she’d been organizing before she’d been interrupted.

“Just five minutes.”

**II.**

His second visit to the nurse’s office was a bit more...lively than the first.

“Hello, the nurse stepped out momentarily, but I can— What  _ happened?!” _

Yor leaped out from her seat, nearly stumbling over the nurse’s desk as she rushed towards him.

“Hello to you too, Yor.” He laughs, letting her guide him to the cot, left hand clutching his nose.

“Well, are you going to explain what happened?” She huffs, balancing the first aid kit on her lap as she sits before him.

“I think they called it ‘sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong.’ Not literally, of course.” Loid grins, moving his hand aside to display the bloody mess that is his nose.

Her shoulders drop, eyes narrowing.

“You picked a fight again, didn’t you?” It can’t be an accusation if she’s right.

“Me?” He gasps, hand floating over his chest (can’t bloody his uniform of course), “Yor, I would  _ never _ .”

She hums, retrieving a bundle of tissues from the kit before leaning in closely.

“You’re not invulnerable, you know.” She states, carefully blotting at the blood smeared across his upper lip, piercing scarlet gaze focused on him.

The corner of his lips twitch absentmindedly, eyes flickering up towards the ceiling at something apparently more interesting than the girl seated before him.

“So, what actually happened?” Yor asks, instructing him to apply pressure to slow the bleeding.

“Two students were picking on one of the elementary school girls.” Loid explained, voice altered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I stepped in-between and I guess they didn’t like that.”

“Why were they bothering her?” She frowned.

He shrugged.

“Something about her being a weirdo.” He said, “Saying things a little too on the nose. Don’t know why they found that so surprising though; first graders are weird by default."

Her mind drifted towards her younger brother. “Most elementary school-aged students are.” She hummed, “Still, it’s rather rude of them to punch you for intervening on her behalf.”

“Oh no, I swung first.” Loid corrected her, “They said something about her mother. I didn’t catch it, but it upset her.” He’d restrained himself, knowing a fight wasn’t worth it. He’d swallowed his pride and turned to leave, but that was when he heard it. The faintest whimper, escaping from the young girl’s lips. Eyes widening, he peered over his shoulder, icy blue gaze meeting brilliant emerald eyes blurred by tears. The next thing he knows, his fist is colliding with the jaw of the student closest to him.

Yor’s hands still momentarily before throwing the bloodied tissues in the garbage can beside her.

“They deserved it.” She determined, a smile briefly dancing across her lips, “I’m sure she was happy you intervened.”

“You have no clue.” He chuckles, remembering the look of pure awe and excitement that crossed her face as he landed the first hit, pink locks bouncing up and down as she jumped for joy at the chaotic scene unfolding before her.

“It looks like the bleeding stopped.” Yor notes, moving his hand aside. Her head tilts to the side slightly, spotting something she’d overlooked earlier due to all the blood.

“Where’d this cut come from?”

It’s hardly anything compared to the geyser of a nosebleed he’d walked in with, but it’s deep enough to draw blood, and thus deep enough to warrant her attention.

“The guy had a ring.” He laughs, wincing slightly as she cleans the wound with a wet wipe from the kit.

“Can’t handle a little wipe?” Yor remarks, a satisfied grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

Loid huffs, staring at the wall behind her as his ears burn against his will.

“A warning wouldn’t have hurt.”

She grins as she sticks the bandage across the bridge of his nose, finger running along it softly

“Maybe next time.”

**III.**

The third visit is, thankfully, not as bloody as the last one.

“Get into another fight?” Yor asks, watching the upperclassman close the door behind him over the rim of her teacup. It’d gotten cold out recently, and the usual cases of cuts and scraped knees had given way to runny noses and feverish chills. Even though their uniforms afforded them plenty of warmth, her fingers always found a way to freeze. A pot of tea brewed in the nurse’s office would at least be enough to last her until her next class started.

“Not yet,” Loid replies, “but the day’s still young, so we’ll see.”

She hums in agreement, taking another sip before placing the cup down on the desk.

“Nurse is out?” He remarks.

She nods, “Faculty meeting.”

An amused huff escapes his lips.

“I’m starting to think she’s avoiding me.” He muses.

“Well, you are a frequent visitor.” Yor points out, “Though, I don’t think she’s allowed to avoid students. I imagine that’d go against her employment contract.”

He blinks, “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Ah, I don’t think she’s actually avoiding you!” She says quickly, as if sensing the awkward shift in atmosphere, “I can help you in the meantime, unless you’d rather wait for the nurse.”

“Well, if you insist.” Loid grins, unceremoniously plopping himself down onto the cot.

She raises an eyebrow, making her way towards the cot and sitting in the chair besides it.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Judging by her quick once-over, he seemed well enough. No external injuries at least, which was more than she could normally say about him.

“Professor Evans said I looked a bit feverish, so he sent me over.” He shrugged, glancing up at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, index finger resting against her lips. She looked him over once more.

“You don’t look to be running a fever.” But then again, she’s no medical professional, “Did Professor Evans send a note?”

“A note?” He echoed.

Yor nodded. “He usually sends students with notes. Helps the nurse know what to look for.”

If Yor could sense the panic coursing through him, she didn’t make it known. She was perceptive, he knew it. If he didn’t choose his next words carefully, she’d no doubt catch on, exposing him and his lie in the process. He racked his brain for an answer, one that’d be fabricated well enough that it wouldn’t leave any further openings for her to question.

“He forgot.”

_ Shit. _

She stared at him for a moment. To Loid, it felt like an eternity.

“Oh well, he was probably busy then.” Yor concluded, turning her attention to the drawers beside her, rummaging around for the thermometer.

Loid stared at her dumbfounded before recomposing himself. Better not to ask questions and push his luck, but he couldn’t help but wonder how such a  _ horrible _ lie had worked out so  _ well _ .

“Ah, there it is.” Yor turns back to face him, retrieving the thermometer from its case. Shaking it briefly, she leans towards him.

“Say ‘ah.’” She instructed.

Loid did as he was told, gaze shifting towards her lips.

They sit in silence for a minute before Yor retrieves the thermometer, squinting while she reads it.

“That’s odd.” She remarks, “It says your temperature is perfectly normal.”

“Huh,” Loid says innocently, “that’s weird.” As if she’d believe  _ that _ . The girl’s worked in the nurse’s office since her first year as an underclassman and undoubtedly dealt with  _ plenty _ of students using whatever pathetic excuses came to mind in a feeble attempt to get out of class. He wasn’t the first, and he certainly wouldn’t be the last. He’d been caught red-handed; all that was left for him was for Yor to deal out a punishment that fit the crime.

Or so he thought.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts, feeling nimble fingers brush his hair back. His eyes widened in disbelief as she pressed her forehead against his, free hand holding her bangs back. She hummed to herself absentmindedly, eyes closed as she focused on the heat emanating from his skin. He averted his gaze, focusing on his clenched fists resting on his lap as his face flushed a brilliant red.

“Oh!” Yor gasped, quickly sitting back up, causing Loid to nearly leap out of his skin.

“W-What?” He questioned.

“You’re burning up!” She pressed the back of her hand against her forehead, “I’m surprised the thermometer didn’t pick it up!”

“M-Maybe it’s broken.” He suggested, gaze still focused on his lap.

“But these are brand new.” Yor frowned, retiring the thermometer to its case once more, “I’ll have to ask the nurse once she returns.” After storing the thermometer in the drawer, she turns her attention back to Loid.

“So, what do you plan to do now?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” He asked in return.

“You’re running a fever.” She didn’t think that bore repeating, “Do you want the nurse to call your parents? Or would you rather rest up here until next period starts?”

It’d be a waste of time phoning his home. Aside from the fact that he very clearly was  _ not _ sick, no one was there at this hour anyway.

“I think I’ll just lie down for a bit.” He decided after some time, eyes flickering towards her, “If you don’t mind, that is.”

Yor nods, a smile gracing her lips.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

**IV.**

The fourth visit more closely resembles their usual encounters.

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this, you know.” She scolds him, retrieving the gauze dressing and roller bandage from the medical supply cabinet, the first aid kit already opened on the cot.

“Maybe someday.” He muses, sitting beside the kit, watching her float between the cabinets.

“Some day should be  _ sooner _ , rather than later.” Yor huffs, closing the cabinet doors before sitting on the stool before him, “I just got here, and we’re going to run out of supplies at this rate.”

“I’m sure you could think of something in the meantime.” He grins.

She stares at him, hand outstretched, fingers curling towards her in two quick motions.

“Let me see your hands.” She commands.

Loid complies.

“My god, Loid, what did you  _ do?” _

His knuckles are bruised and bloody, the occasional cut littering the surface of his skin. Bruised knuckles are a common sight on the older student, but this is the worst she’d seen in a while.

“You got into another fight, didn’t you?” She stares at him, eyebrow raised knowingly.

“Ya caught me red-handed, literally.” He chuckles.

She drags the wet wipe across his skin suddenly, eliciting a hiss from the older student.

“You said I’d get a warning next time.” He manages to say between clenched teeth.

“I did?” Yor questions innocently, “Must’ve slipped my mind then. I’ll remember next time.”

His eyes narrow, but he says nothing, gaze shifting towards his battered hands.

“So,” She starts again, disposing of the dirty wet wipes and reaching for the dressing, “what was the reason? For the fight, I mean.”

“It’s a bit hard to explain.”

“We’ve got time.”

She motions towards his knuckles.

Loid exhales, gathering his thoughts and determining his next words.

“There were these students in my year.” He starts, “I don’t know what house they belong to, I just know they’re not from Malcolm Hall.”

_ He spots the duo from across the courtyard, snickering to one another, pointing off in the distance. Loid’s eyes follow their fingers, eyes narrowing as he spots their target. _

“They weren’t harassing anyone, per se.” He explains, “At least, the person they were harassing wasn’t  _ aware _ of what was happening.”

_ “Oi, what’s so amusing over there?” Loid remarks, startling the other two students as he approaches them from behind. _

_ “Wouldn’t you like to know?” One of the boys questions. _

_ “Just observing the freakshow is all.” The other smirks, motioning with his head. _

_ A familiar figure stands beneath the entrance to the Dining Hall. She gazes out in front of her, absentmindedly balancing an enormous stack of books in one hand, the other clutching the strap of her bag tightly. _

“What were they doing?” Yor asks, unwrapping the gauze and taking his right hand. He winces slightly, but otherwise doesn’t move, allowing her to quickly wrap his hand before shifting her attention to the other one.

“They were making fun of a younger student.” He explains, “For something outside of her control.”

_ “Freakshow?” He echoes, “She’s just holding onto some books.” _

_ “Oh come on Forger, you know what we mean.” One of them sneered, “No one just casually balances a stack of books like that. She’s either a showoff or a gorilla.” _

_ His eyes shift back to her. She lights up almost immediately, waving towards the librarian who quickly makes their way over to her. She offers the librarian half of the bookstack, moving to balance the books as the older individual struggles to hold up half of what she’d held up effortlessly. _

_ “I heard she got banned from club sports.” One laughed. _

_ “What a weirdo.” _

“That’s not very nice.” Yor frowns, placing the remaining gauze off to the side and reaching for the roller bandage, “They weren’t saying this to her face, were they?”

“No.”

_ “You know she’s banned because it’d be unfair to the other players, right?” Loid points out. _

_ “So? Doesn’t mean she’s good, just means she’s stupidly strong.” One retorts. _

_ “She’d probably kill a student by accident!” The other laughs. _

“Cowards.” Yor determines, holding the bandage against the inside of his wrist, wrapping it around twice before drawing it across his palm towards his pinky.

“Definitely.” He responds.

“If she didn’t know though, how’d the fight break out?” She questions, drawing the bandage around his fingers until it came to rest beneath his pointer finger, “Did they go harass her?”

_ His eyes narrow, watching as her figure disappears behind the great doors of the dining area. _

“No,” Came his reply, “I punched them.”

“How come?” Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, “If she didn’t know, you could’ve just walked away, right?” Nothing good comes out of inserting yourself into problems that don’t concern you, that’d always been her philosophy at least.

_ “C’mon Forger, what’s the long face for?” One laughs. _

_ Loid peels his gaze away from the entrance, staring at them from the corner of his eyes, _

_ “Just trying to figure out what you possibly stand to gain from making fun of an underclassman.” He states. _

_ “Please, who doesn’t at this point?” The other smirks, “Not like we can say it to her face anyway, Little Miss Prickly would have her mommy and daddy ship our parents off to prison.” _

_ “Don’t think she’d do that.” Loid replies, “Though, if you’re not a coward, you’re always welcome to put your theory to the test and prove me wrong.” _

_ “Hell no, I’m not about to risk breaking a bone trying to talk to that beast.” One remarks with a grimace. _

_ “Then leave her alone.” _

_ “Why do you care so much, Forger? She your little girlfriend or something?” The other sneers. _

_ “As if, no one in their right mind would take a chance on that brutish bi-” _

“I think she would’ve appreciated it.” He said simply.

_ “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” One of the students howls, backing away from the two as they tumble to the floor. _

_ Loid doesn’t acknowledge him as he flees across the courtyard. The blood pounding against his eardrums is deafening. He continues his relentless barrage on the student below him, landing hit after hit after hit. His knuckles throb with each punch, but it only goads him further. _

_ “S-Stop, stop! For fuck’s sake stop already!” The one beneath him cries, arms crossed in front of his face in a feeble attempt to protect himself. _

_ “I warned you.” Every word punctuated by another blow. _

Yor blinks, staring at his freshly bandaged hands, a warm smile finding its way onto her face as she gazes at him.

It’s all the validation he needs.

“I think you’re right”

**V.**

“Hello? Anyone in here?” Loid calls out, pushing the door open with his foot.

The bell jingles, but otherwise the office sits silent.

He shrugs, letting the door close behind him as he strolls inside, placing the large stack of papers in his hands onto the nurse’s desk. It’s a wonder anyone trusts him to run errands, though, it could just as easily be a ploy to get him out of their hair for a while. Whatever the reason, he doesn’t particularly care; at the end of the day, it beats sitting in study hall.

He turns on his heel back towards the door but stops suddenly, his eye catching on something.

“Yor?” He calls out.

The figure seated on the cot jumps slightly, but otherwise remains seated in place.

“O-Oh, hello, Loid.” She says simply, back turned to him.

“Why are you sitting here in the dark?”

“N-No reason.”

Loid frowns, flicking the switch mounted by the doorframe and watching as the lights above flicker to life. The girl before him squirms in place, but otherwise doesn’t move. The gym uniform replaces her usual attire. He raises an eyebrow, starting towards her.

“Did you just come from gym?” He questions. The bell hadn’t rung yet; if she was still in her gym uniform, class should still be in session, and she wasn’t one to play hooky.

“O-Oh, yeah, they let us out early.” She answers.

He stops at the foot of the cot.

“Yor.”

“T-The professor sent me here.” She confesses quickly.

“Why?” He asks, sitting down beside her, but that question is quickly replaced by another one, “What happened to your hands?”

The first aid kit lays open beside her. In one hand, a pair of tweezers, various bandages covering her palm.

“We were playing baseball in gym class.” She says softly, unable to meet his gaze, “I told the professor it’d be best if I sat out because...well…you know.”

Indeed he does.

“He insisted I participate.” Yor continues, “He handed me a bat and said I had to or he’d deduct points off my participation grade. So I went up to bat and...it shattered.”

“It shattered?” Loid echoes.

“The bat.” She clarifies, “I swung too hard, and it shattered. In half.” It took her a moment to fully process what had happened. One moment she was poised, ready to swing. The next thing she knew her classmates scattered around her, shrieking and darting in all directions. The piercing shrill of the professor’s whistle snaps her out of her daze, and that’s when she spots it. The other half of her bat lying several feet away. She stares at the portion still in her hands, splintered beyond recognition, some of which had embedded itself into her palms.

Her eyes dart from student to student, their expressions a mix of confusion, bewilderment, fear, and even mockery. Most days, it’s easy to forget that this is how most students view her. If she keeps to herself, she’s simply another hardworking student. But the reality is that, in their eyes, she’s not an ordinary classmate, but a brutish freak of nature, unable to control her own strength.

“The nurse is in a faculty meeting at the moment, but I can help you, if you’d like.” She offers, “Just...give me a few minutes.”

Loid watches as she silently struggles with the tweezers to pull the remaining splinters from her hand. It's faint, but her trembling hand does not go unnoticed, nor do the tears prickling at her eyes, gaze downturned and distant. Quietly, his hand encloses hers, freeing the tweezers from her already weak grip.

She jumps at the sudden contact, glancing over at him.

“Loid?”

“You’ve done enough, Yor.” His other hand gently holds hers, “Let me help.”

Yor opens her mouth to protest, but shuts it just as quickly. She smiles softly, wiping her eyes with the back of her bandaged hand, watching him meticulously retrieve the splinters embedded into her skin, clean the area with a wet wipe, and carefully bandage the area. It’s a small gesture in the grand scheme of things, but she appreciates it more than words can describe.

“You’re pretty good at this, you know.” She comments, watching him work.

“Well, when your father’s a physician, you pick up a thing or two.” He chuckles. First aid is at least one of the more  _ useful  _ things he’s picked up; not like he can (or should) psychoanalyze his peers after all.

“Is that so?” She hums, a playful grin pulling at her lips, “Then what do you need me for?”

Loid’s hand falters momentarily, feeling a familiar heat spread across his cheeks.

“Looks like someone’s back to their old self.” He chuckles, placing the tweezers back in the kit, admiring his work. It’s nowhere near as good as hers, but it’s something at least.

“Anything else I can help you with?” He offers, closing the first aid kit.

She sits, thinking for a moment, fingers twiddling on her lap as she glances at the clock. There’s still some time left until this period ends and her next class begins. An idea crosses her mind, causing her cheeks to flush.

“W-Well,” She starts, eyes shifting between him and the ground, “I wouldn’t mind some company for the time being.”

Loid raises an eyebrow. The blush on her cheeks doesn’t escape his observant gaze. He clears his throat roughly, feeling the heat radiating off his face. It’s the least he can do to return the favor for the countless times she’s bothered to help him, he rationalizes, though that line of reasoning does little to stop the genuine smile tugging at his lips.

“If you insist.”


End file.
